


Why Do I Love You?

by LykaonArkadia



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Complicated Relationships, F/M, Love, Love/Hate, Spoilers for Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20587571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaonArkadia/pseuds/LykaonArkadia
Summary: Byleth and Hubert battle their inner turmoil toward the love they share while on other ends of the war ravaging Fodlan.Take place post-time skip. This will have some sort of spoiler-ish things in it, but both endings will go away from all routes. It's a sort of mix of Black Eagle and Blue Lion routes. Focuses more on the relationship between Hubert and Byleth (that started pre-timeskip, and continues on) more than why anything is happening in the war.





	Why Do I Love You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part one, and I plan on posting alternative endings because I couldn't decide which direction I wanted this to go. One will be a bit happier, and one is all the feels. I wrote this with the song "I Hate Everything About You" in mind because I feel like it sort of fits these two on opposite ends of the war. 
> 
> ~To people who follow me for my Loki stories, I'm sorry I haven't written in a lifetime and a half :S I'm just getting into writing again, and I hope to finish the series I have at some point, but Fire Emblem Three Houses is my current obsession that's getting me back into writing :)~

Byleth tries desperately to quell her labored breathing, the only sound in the otherwise quiet air. The man beside her seemingly already had gained control of his own.

The feelings of joy, lust, and hatred fade in the aftermath of their tryst. All swallowed up by the feeling of utter hopelessness and dread. 

He’d be leaving soon. As would she. They’d pull their clothes on and take back to positions as the right hand of their warring leaders. 

The next time they’d meet was never certain. Be it tangled limbs in a frenzy of rage and lust burning through bodies and souls in their little oasis away from it all; or on the battle field on opposite sides.

Her eyes drift shut as the face of Dimitri flashes before her eyes. They’d been through hell together, he trusted her as his close friend and ally since her days as his professor over five long years ago. The one person he trusted to have his back in this war against the empire. Yet here she lay, naked in bed with the vassal of the emperor.

Shame washes over her as she opens her eyes to stare at the ceiling; each breath he takes lighting the rage within her once again. Oh goddess she _hated_ him. His devotion to the empire. His devotion to the emperor. This situation he’s put her, the person he’s made her become. 

Why did he have to be with those people? Why did they have to do this? Why did he have to lie to her? Why couldn’t they leave well enough alone? 

Why couldn’t _she_ leave well enough alone? Her eyes flicker over to her companion, the sight immediately dousing the rage in her. His pale skin shone in the candle light as it flickered. Scars and fresh cuts littered his skin, and the bags under his eyes told a story of the past five years she hadn’t allowed herself to hear. 

His toned frame also showed a too clear outline of his ribs, and she often wondered if that and his slimmer face were due to aging or the war. 

He looked equally lost on the situation they found themselves in time after time, his eyes scanning the ceiling above them. She couldn’t imagine the guilt he carried over this. Her own devotion of only five years to a friend, compared to his lifelong, life purpose to Edelgard. If either Dimitri or Edelgard ever found out about the two of them… no that wasn’t something she could allow herself to think on. 

Why did she have to _love_ him?

“You’re thinking very loudly,” he finally says, breaking the silence of the air. 

“Since when do you read thoughts?” She counters, her eyes meeting his as he turns to look at her. 

“I don’t need to, to hear the gears spinning away in your head,” he states simply. “Lost that deep in thought here is dangerous..” 

“Dangerous?” She questions. 

“I might think you’re up to something,” he responds as his eyes search her face. “Planning. Plotting.” 

“Is that what you think?”

“I’m not sure what to think about this situation,” he mutters. Silence drifts between them again before his hand suddenly reaches out to grip her throat. 

Positioning himself over her, he keeps his grip firm as his eyes bore into hers, “I could kill you right here.” 

  
“You could,” she confirms, ignoring the hold on her throat. “But you won’t.” 

“How are you so certain?” He seethes, his gripping tightening slightly as she’s barely able to swallow. “If I killed you now this would be over. I wouldn’t be lying to her majesty any longer. I’d be striking a strong blow to the kingdom forces, and I’d be protecting our interest. All by just tightening my grip a bit more I could tip this war in our favor.” 

“Then do it Hubert,” she wheezes under the hold, her eyes holding his angry gaze. 

A silent stare down between the two ends as his eyes flicker away in annoyance, and his grip loosens up as he lets out a clenched breath slowly through his teeth.

He removes his hand before sitting back on the bed beside her, refusing to look in her direction.

Byleth sits up in the bed as the sheets fall from her and she regains her breath. She knew he wouldn’t. She knew how he felt. The same feelings she herself struggled with. She’d be a liar if she said she’d never had the thought of ending him right here. Make everything right in the eyes of the people she aligned herself with. 

But not right in her heart. 

After a few moments she carefully places her hand on his shoulder, which shakes under her touch. He puts his head in his hands she tries to turn him around. 

Finally looking up she sees his eyes reddened, his composure broken, as one tear manages to escape and roll down his cheek, “I don’t know what to do anymore Byleth.”


End file.
